


Don’t change because of me

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Gym, Husbands, M/M, Smut, self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: After the joke Aaron made to Robert, he starts to get self conscious and goes to the gym.





	Don’t change because of me

**Author's Note:**

> saw a post on Tumblr and decided to write this, I hope people like it :)

‘ back off tubby ‘ 

Robert knew his husband said it as a joke but the comment stuck and played in his head like a loop. He was a bit self conscious but after the joke it made him a bit more conscious about his weight, Robert started to cut down on his meals, started to have salads not unhealthy things anymore. 

He was walking to the Woolpack to meet Aaron after day full of meetings all he wanted to do was have a nice, cold pint but then he was cutting down so he thought he had to have something else to drink such as a coke, but diet of course.  
He saw Aaron sitting in one of the booths at the back closest to the bar on his phone and he greeted him with a small kiss on the cheek. 

What are you having then? 

I could do with one of Marlon’s cheese burgers you know. What about you? 

I’m going to have a salmon salad. 

Aaron looked at him like he got offended by the word 

W-what a salad? You love a cheese burger. 

“ I know I just don’t fancy it and I already had a big lunch. I’m sure Marlon wouldn’t mind me having something else. “ he tried to say it in a jokey way because he didn’t want to worry Aaron and he succeeded with making Aaron laugh and it was the best thing to look at. 

They had their dinner and his salad was actually nice to be fair, very tasty than he thought it would be. They talked about what they did today and Robert talking about one of his clients being such a boring sod, he just wanted to walk out and bash his head against the door but he got the contact signed but the man wanted to carry on talking, Robert felt like losing the world to live so, he made an excuse practically ran out of the restaurant. 

They went back to the Mill they had it all to themselves Liv was off with her mates, Seb with Vic so, they took advantage of a free house. Aaron started kissing Robert against the wall and they made it all the way upstairs, to their room and fell onto the bed and having endless rounds of sex till they feel asleep with Aaron on Robert . 

Aaron was watching his husband sleeping, he loved to do it because Robert looked so peaceful and relaxed. His blonde hair against his forehead, pale skin with hint of pink against his cheeks he looked young looking, it made Aaron fall deeper in love with him.  
Robert started to stir and opened his eyes with Aaron looking at him he smiled and give him a kiss against the lips but then a more messy one. 

Hey how long have you been awake for? 

About 10 minuets. I’ve been thinking you know Liv has had bit of hard time recently we should go on holiday all of us. It’ll be fun we could go to Lisas up in Scotland could even take Seb. 

I love to, but I can’t I have meetings and I’m behind on paperwork. Nicola would actually kill me if I go off on a break. 

Aaron had a disappoint look on his face and it ached Robert to see it. 

But it can’t stop you and Liv going you know. Could be brother and sister time aye? 

Yeh but I don’t want to leave you out. 

But you wouldn’t be leaving me because I mentioned that it would be you and Liv. We have whole of our lives to go on holiday together don’t we. 

“ Yeh we do” small smile appeared on his face thinking he and Robert will have years together as a little family. 

They got up and went to work with Aaron sorting out of the holiday for him and Liv. It had been sorted and he could leave tomorrow which was a bit soon but that was only booking he could get. He told Liv and she was so excited and they both got ready and was leaving tonight instead of tomorrow because the booking time. 

I’m going miss you know 

Me too. But I’ll ring you everyday to annoy you 

Both kiss and Aaron gets into his car drives away. Aaron did say they might be away for two or three weeks because Lisa needed help with things and Robert was little sad that he wouldn’t see his husband but he could use Skype.  
But could leave him more time to hit the gym, the first two days were the hardest because one he was missing his husband and the house was quiet apart from Seb crying and secondly, he was aching from the gym activities he was and has been doing. On the 5th day he could see a change with his body, you could see the muscles and he looked slimmer. 

“ Have you been on a diet? “ asked Vic leaning against the bar in her chef uniform. 

Yeh just been going to the gym more that’s all. Why? 

No reason it’s just you could tell because you look more toned thats all. 

He gives her a small smile and he was pleased with himself became it was working and he felt fitter, more healthy than he was. 

Aaron and Liv did stay away for 3 weeks because they were helping Lisa with her house but they were coming back today and Robert was excited to see them it wasn’t the same with Skype but now he could see the real thing.  
He got changed and glanced at the mirror he was happy with himself he had a six pack and all his muscles showed he did look fit, he put on his tight dark blue jeans, with fitted white blouse because he wanted to see if Aaron would tell what was different. 

Couple hours later 

Hiya I’ve missed you, how was the trip? 

Robert and Liv hugged 

It was amazing it was so much fun but I did miss you and Seb but if you tell anyone I said I will deny it. 

With a cheeky smile ran up stairs went to her run, Aaron walked through the door with bags full and he looked at Robert and had to double glance he looked slimmer and Aaron was shocked for words. 

Hi you alright 

Robert walked over to Aaron hugged him and give him a kiss. 

Y-yeh you look different 

I’ve been going to the gym. 

Well then I really want to see all of you then 

His eyes darken with lust and ran up the stairs whilst kissing.  
Both of them were laying on the bed panting, laying side by side till Aaron spoke. 

So, you gonna tell me why you started to go to the gym? 

I just wanted to be back in shape. 

But you were fine as you were 

Robert felt bit uncomfortable because he didn’t want to tell the reason why. He didn’t want to upset Aaron because he just got back. 

What’s the real reason? You know you can tell me anything. 

I-i.. I knew you were only joking about calling me tubby but it stuck and I felt did you really feel about me like that and were you hinting at me to loose some of tubbiness. 

“ Rob, I’m sorry I was only joking of course I don’t think you are tubby. “ Aaron looked upset tears in his eyes and his voice was quiet 

Look it’s alright it’s me who couldn’t stop thinking about it and it’s fine. 

I wish you told me, I don’t want you changing yourself because of something I said and make you self conscious. 

I was already a bit anyway, but Aaron it’s fine you don’t need to feel upset. Okay? 

Aaron gives Robert a kiss 

“ But you do look very fit though” Both of them laugh 

If you ever feel like this again tell me okay I don’t want you hiding things from me. 

I will tell you everything I just didn’t want to give you hassle because of what I think

You will never hassle me with your problems. 

The following day they are both in a clinging mood hugging, staying close to each other and kissing. Robert forgets the joke but still goes to the gym to just keep fit and Aaron goes because he worries and also because he wants to see his husband in action.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron


End file.
